The protein tyrosine kinase is an enzyme that catalytically transfers the phosphate group from ATP to the tyrosine residue located at the protein substrate, and has a play in the normal cell growth. Many growth factor receptor proteins operate via the tyrosine kinase, and influence the conduction of signal passage and further regulate the cell growth by this process. However, in some circumstances, these receptors become abnormally due to either the mutation or the overexpression, which cause the uncontrolled cell multiplication, cause the tumor growth, and finally initiate the well-known disease, i.e., cancer. The growth factor receptor protein tyrosine kinase inhibitor, via the inhibition of the above phosphorylation process, may treat cancers and other diseases characterized by the uncontrolled or abnormal cell growth.
An epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is a multifunction glycoprotein that is widely distributed on the cell membranes of the tissues of the human body, and is an oncogene analog of avian erythroblastic leukemia viral (v-erb-b). Human EGFR/HER1/ErbB-1 and HER2 (human epidermal growth factor receptor-2)/ErbB-2/Teu/p185, HER3/ErbB-3, HER4/ErbB-4 and the like are grouped into the HER/ErbB family, and belong to protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs). It is indicated in the clinical study that EGFR and the like are expressed in the epithelia-derived tumors such as squamous cell carcinoma of head and neck, mammary cancer, rectal cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate carcinoma, non-small cell lung cancer, and the like. Pan-HER tyrosine kinase inhibitor, via the competitive binding the kinase catalytic sites in the intracellular region against ATP, blocks the autophosphorylation of intramolecular tyrosine, blocks the tyrosine kinase activation, inhibits HER family activation, and therefore inhibits cell cycle progression, accelerates cell apoptosis, and exerts the therapeutic action.
EGFR, after binding the ligand, forms a dimer with a subgroup of HER family, and then combines with ATP to activate the tyrosine kinase activity of the EGFR itself. Therefore, the autophosphorylation occurs in several tyrosine sites of the intracellular kinase region. Pan-HER tyrosine kinase inhibitor, via simultaneity acting on EGFR, and HER2/4, inhibits the activation of HER family, and play a good role in the tumor growth inhibition.
It is indicated in the study that Pan-HER tyrosine kinase irreversible inhibitor has an inhibition effect on HER2/4, besides it effectively inhibits EGFR. The pharmaceutical drugs of this kind, having an irreversible inhibition to both of HER/ErbB families, not only increase the drug activity, but also reduce the drug resistance, and have a substantial inhibition effect on H1975 cell lines which are resistant to erlotinib.
The pharmaceutical drugs that are now commercially available include selective EGFR tyrosine kinase inhibitor gefitinb (Iressa, ZD1839), erlotinib (Tarceva, OSI-774) and double EGFR/HER2 inhibitor Lapatinib (Tykerb, GW572016), and their structures are shown below. These three drugs are all reversible EGF receptor tyrosine phosphorylation kinase inhibitor. It is found in the study that they have good therapeutic response to some tumors initially. However, several months after the treatment, the disease progression appears again and therefore a natural or secondary drug resistance forms.

It is reported in the literature (Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry (2008) 16 page 3482-3488) that the commercially available drugs such as gefitinb and erlotinib have been widely used clinically. The long-term treatment of the late NSCLC (non-small cell lung cancer) may create an acquired drug-resistance, which has a negative effect on the therapeutical effect.
It is believed that the reversible EFG receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor competes with ATP for the combination with EFG receptor tyrosine kinase. Due to the relative high concentration of the intracellular ATP (in order of mM), the reversible EGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor, which shows a high activity in an in-vitro assay, is difficult to show the effect in the animal pathologic model. The irreversible EGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor does not compete with ATP, and therefore it is expected that the non-reversible EGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor may have a better in-vivo activity.
WO97/38983 discloses irreversible EGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitors. For these inhibitors, one Michael receptor is introduced at 6-position of quinazoline, and therefore a Michael addition reaction can be conducted between this receptor and —SH of the cysteine on the pouch wall of the EGF receptor tyrosine kinase activity center (Cys773). Moreover, the activities of these inhibitors and the complexity of the Michael addition reaction between these inhibitors and —SH of the cysteine are in a positive structure-function correlation.
DE10042061 A1 discloses a 4-phenylaminequinazoline derivative which has a lactone structure at 7-position of quinazoline. It is believed that it has an inhibition activity for the signal transduction mediated by the tyrosine kinase.
It is reported in the reference (Adv Ther (2011) 28(2) p. 1-8) that PF-299 (Pfizer) and Afatinib (BIBW2992) (Boehringer Ingelheim) are in the clinical stage III, and Neratinib (HKI292) is in the clinical stage II. It is believed that these compounds are inreversible tyrosine kinase inhibitor, and can solve the EGFR resistance.
It is reported in the reference (IDrugs (2004) 7(1) p. 58-63) that Canertinib (CI-1033) is in the clinical stage II, and has an activity for some types of tumore, and has no toxicity in the experimental model. Canertinib (CI-1033) has a structure of:

Upon developing the drug having a good antineoplastic effect, being able to reduce the drug resistance and having a good tolerance, the present inventors discover a quinazoline derivative having a Pan-HER irreversible inhibition function.